


Osudová chyba!

by BlanchLemur



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, Lucius Malfoy - Freeform, Other, Parodie, Severus Snape - Freeform, potter
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 05:10:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16234826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlanchLemur/pseuds/BlanchLemur
Summary: Facebooky ovládají svět! Je to taková krátká leta stará blbost, co jsem splácala spíš z nudy a ze srandy, než s nějakým vážným úmyslem ;)Psáno z pohledu Severuse Snapea.





	Osudová chyba!

 

V ten den závěrečné bitvy jsem si uvědomil, že jsem udělal jednu dost zásadní životní a osudovou chybu, když jsem se rozhodl být introvert.

Těsně před mým skonáním mi před očima proběhl celý život a zejména poslední rozhovor s Luciusem Malfoyem.

_Lucius: "Severusi, už si tě Pán Zla přidal do přátel na facebooku?"_  
_Severus: "Ne, ale likoval jsem stránku Smrtijedi..."_  
_Lucius ho zamyšleně poplácá po rameni: "Bude tě škoda."_

Zatracené sociální sítě!


End file.
